De crueldades y escobas
by MirandaLaBizca
Summary: Ser el hijo de Harry Potter nunca ha sido fácil, Albus lo sabe mejor que nadie. Y mientras las personas se van dando cuenta de la verdad, de lo distante que es a la imagen de su padre, todo se va rompiendo. Sumado a ser un Sltytherin, las cosas no podrían ser más difíciles. One Shot!


**Disclaimer:** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados a J.K. Rowling, Jack Thorne y John Tiffany. Pero más a J.K Rowling._

 **Advertencia: Spoilers de "Harry Potter And The Cursed Child" (No muchos, pero vale la pena advertir)**

* * *

"Estoy bien."

"Yo no-"

Albus se detuvo, el sentimiento de humillación todavía fresca. Él sabía que tendría que suceder algún día, que llegaría el momento en que las personas se darían cuenta de que él no era nada como su padre. Saberlo no lo había hecho más fácil, pero había esperado un poco menos crueldad por parte de los demás. No sabía por qué había creído estúpidamente que ser sorteado en Slytherin no iba a cambiar nada.

"¿Quieres dejarlo? _Estoy bien._ " Le escupió, casi al instante se arrepintiéndose al mirar la expresión herida de su amigo. No era culpa de Scorpius, él lo sabía, pero era difícil recordarlo cuando se sentía de tan mal humor.

"Lo siento." Scorpius se disculpó rápidamente, pareciendo entrar en pánico. Era una especie de adorable, intentando arreglar un error que no había cometido, haciendo sentir a Albus culpable. "Lo siento, lo siento, _lo siento_ ¿Fue algo que dije? Yo no quería- uh ¿decir lo que quería decir? Es decir, _lo sient-_."

"¡Scorpius!" Albus le tapó la boca con brusquedad, ignorando el sentimiento de culpabilidad en el fondo de su estómago. " _Está bien_ , sólo no quiero hablar de ello por ahora ¿Ok?"

Su amigo asintió rápidamente, antes de fruncir el ceño, confundido.

"¿Por qué no quieres hablar de la tarea de Pociones?"

Albus parpadeó.

"¿Estabas hablando sobre la tarea de Pociones?"

"Por supuesto ¿De qué estabas hablando tú?"

Albus sintió un rubor subir por su cuello. "De la clase de vuelo."

"¿Por qué hablaría de la clase de vuelo? ¡Ni siquiera me gusta el quidditch!"

"De _lo que pasó_ en la clase de vuelo."

Finalmente, Scorpius se quedó en silencio. Albus sentía su intensa mirada sobre su rostro, pero evitó su mirada.

 _Vergüenza._

Era eso lo que Albus sentía. Por generaciones y generaciones los Potter habían sido -y seguían siendo- conocidos por sus increíbles habilidades de vuelo en el quidditch, por su talento natural y su encantadora facilidad de surcar los cielos con una increíble maestría digna de un profesional. Albus era un Potter, su padre había sido el jugador más joven en más de un siglo y su madre había jugado profesionalmente para las Arpías de Holyhead. Todos pensarían que con el historial de su familia en el deporte él tendría ese don en su sangre.

Dejar que los demás pensaran eso había sido un grave error. Albus no era bueno volando, lo había demostrado en la clase de vuelo frente a todos, incapaz de montar una escoba exitosamente. La verdad, escuchar a Polly Chapman y a Karl Jenkins burlándose de él lo había destrozado, pero darse cuenta de que Rose sólo había desviado la mirada le había roto el corazón. Él y Rose habían sido mejores amigos en su niñez, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en que las casas terminarían con su amistad. Una verdadera estupidez.

"Albus, ellos no saben de lo que hablan…" La suave voz de Scorpius lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Albus miró los cálidos grises ojos de su amigo con tristeza.

"Jenkins tiene razón." Albus dijo con amargura. "No soy más que un Squib."

Los ojos de Scorpius se endurecieron, y algo en su postura cambió. Él dulce e inseguro chico que se había convertido en su amigo se había ido, y en su lugar, había un perfecto ejemplar Sangre Pura; elegante, seguro y frío.

Albus podía ver por primera vez la sangre Malfoy del rubio.

Y no estaba seguro si le gustaba.

"Lo siento." Albus se echó para atrás de inmediato. "Es sólo… sabes que no soy bueno para ninguna asignatura."

El rubio frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos.

"Lo serías si esos idiotas no estuvieran molestándote siempre." Scorpius negó con dureza. "No deberías menospreciarte."

Albus suspiró, sin creer que sus palabras.

"No importa, yo sólo… creo que he estado muy estresado los últimos días."

Con la cara de haber entendido algo, Scorpius volvió a ser Scorpius, luciendo tan pequeño e inseguro como el primer día en que se conocieron. Cuando se había sentado con él en el compartimiento del tren, dispuesto a ser su amigo a pesar de la desaprobación de su prima.

Había visto el miedo de estar solo en los ojos de Scorpius , el temor a ser abandonado y olvidado.

 _"No. No. No me quedé- por ti, me quedé por tus dulces_." Albus había sentido la necesidad de explicarse, después del tenso momento en que Rose se había salido del compartimiento.

 _"GRACIAS POR QUEDARTE POR MIS DULCES, ALBUS_." Scorpius había respondido poco después.

"Es mi culpa ¿Verdad?" Scorpius susurró horrorizado. "Lo siento _, lo siento_ tanto Albus, nunca debí de haberte arrastrado a esto, yo no debí acercarme a ti porque ahora estás en Slytherin y tu-"

"No te des tanto crédito, Scorpius, no es tu culpa, es la de mi familia." Albus lo interrumpió. "No veo la manera en que pudiste haber interferido con mi selección, pero si te tranquiliza, creo que estando en Gryffindor nunca hubiera encontrado a un amigo tan bueno como tú."

Los ojos de Scopius se empañaron, tocado por sus palabras.

"Pero-"

"No." Albus lo interrumpió nuevamente. "Además, estamos hablando de los Gryffindors, las mismas personas que creen estúpidamente que eres el hijo de voldermort, estar en su casa hubiera sido una pesadilla. Así que cállate y olvidemos que esto sucedi-"

Con un suave sonido de sorpresa Albus cortó su discurso, sorprendido de los brazos de su amigo envolviéndolo. Era una nueva cosa para él y no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, sabía que era un inofensivo abrazo, pero realmente no sabía si sentía lo suficiente cómodo para dejarlo estar. Por otra parte, sería muy incómodo rechazarlo.

"Eres mi mejor amigo, Albus." Scorpius le murmuró temblorosamente sin apartarse.

Albus se relajó en contra de su voluntad, devolviendo el abrazo con suavidad.

"Tú también lo eres." Albus admitió, aprovechando la altura del rubio para ocultar su cabeza bajo la cabeza del otro.

El camino que había tomado no era fácil, todavía no había hablado con su padre y Rose ya no le dirigía la palabra. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que no cambiaría sus decisiones por nada.

Porque en ese momento, en los brazos de su amigo, sabía con seguridad que no había nada que no pudiera superar. Las personas seguirían siendo crueles, y él seguiría siendo un perdedor. Pero por primera vez, nada de eso le importaba. Scorpius estaría ahí para él, y eso era más que suficiente.

* * *

 **Harry Potter And The Cursed Child no me agradó mucho a pesar de los momentos de humor, pero si una de las cosas es salvable es la amistad tirando a lo romántico entre Albus y Scorpius. Sé que a Scorpius le gusta Rose -sólo Dios sabe por qué- pero bueno, esto es un fanfic, y el guion no es mucho más creíble, así qué…**

 **:D**

 **Con amor.**

 **Me.**


End file.
